1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of luggage for transporting articles, and more particularly, to collapsible luggage which is capable of being folded into a compact size by simple handling.
2. Prior Art
Applicant is the inventor of collapsible luggage disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,329 which is incorporated herein by reference. That invention relates to luggage which includes a ceiling board having a handle, a bottom board, front and rear faces, and two side walls which are formed of freely foldable sheet material. Each of the side walls has a pocket attached at an inner lower portion, and fastening means attached at an inner upper portion. Side reinforcing inserts are insertable in the pockets and are removably held adjacent the side walls by the fastening means.
A problem with the prior art luggage is that each time the luggage is expanded the reinforcing inserts must be inserted in the pockets, and each time the luggage is collapsed the reinforcing inserts must be removed from the pockets. The insertion and removal of the reinforcing inserts is inconvenient and time-consuming. This problem is especially acute in the case where hook and loop (Velcro) fasteners are attached to insides of the pockets for retaining the reinforcing inserts more securely. Additionally, since the reinforcing inserts must be completely removed from the pockets in order to collapse the luggage, the reinforcing inserts may become separated from the luggage, misplaced and possibly lost. There is a need for collapsible luggage having reinforcing inserts which are detachably connected to the luggage, and which are pivotally movable between a first position wherein the luggage is operative and a second position wherein the luggage is collapsed, without detaching the inserts from the luggage.